


I’ll stick with you

by Burning_blossom



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal (not really), Emma Frost is a Good Friend, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_blossom/pseuds/Burning_blossom
Summary: Charles Xavier could have anyone. He was young, charming, rich, intelligent, and incredibly handsome. Charles Xavier could have anyone... and yet he chose Erik Lehnsherr. He would always choose Erik, but the question was, would Erik choose him?
Relationships: Emma Frost & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Jean Grey & Erik Lehnsherr
Kudos: 2





	I’ll stick with you

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write stuff on a whim, so this’ll probably be a fever dream for all of us
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, I’m debating if I should write more

Today was the day! Charles had no duties left to fulfill and he knew that Kurt knew he didn’t have a solid reason for keeping him in the house. It was days like these where Charles felt truly free. Free from all the worries that came with being politically powerful and free from the abuse that his stepfather and stepbrother would unleash upon him. He was able to run through the vast fields, with wind in his hair and feel light and happy. Jogging up to his favorite spot by the river, Charles ripped his shirt and pants off very unceremoniously and dove into the cold water. Despite being totally alone, he felt as if the whole world was his friend. Except he wasn’t alone. The moment Charles came up for a breath he realized that he had almost landed on someone. “Hey! Watch where you’re jumping! You could’ve killed me!” A deep, accented voice rang through his ears as he frantically searched for its owner. Swept up in the chaos, he yelled. “Sorry!” Charles needed to sort out what just happened, and he couldn’t fully do that while treading water, so he swam up to the other side of the lake and sat down on a bank, still half in the water. Charles took a few deep, measured breathes before realizing that the boy he almost crushed had swam up to him. Charles was just about to come up with an excuse when his breath caught in his throat. The stranger’s eyes were the most entrancing stormy green color he had ever seen, his hair was short and auburn, glistening in the beaming sun. “You know, you should pay attention to your surroundings more.” He said, casually sliding next to Charles. “Yes, probably...” He muttered, feeling embarrassed. The boy next to him held out his hand. “I’m Erik!” He said, smiling at Charles. “Charles.” They shook hands, and Charles could feel calluses on the boy- Erik- on Erik’s hand. He shook his head. If he was found, there’d be hell to pay. It was not proper for a Lord to be fraternizing with the common folk, but the more Charles looked at Erik’s handsome face, the less he found himself caring.  
The boys played in the water for an hour before Charles found the courage to ask him a question that was stuck in his mind. “I’ve never seen you here before, did you just move?” He asked, leaning back on the grass and trying to not sound like an idiot. Eriks beautiful laughter filled his ears. “No, my employer lives in the house west of here,” Charles nodded, he had, unfortunately, met Baron Shaw before, Erik continued. “I’ve been coming here for the past week, and I’ve never seen you here!” He said, pointing at Charles playfully. Charles couldn’t help the frown that inched it’s way onto his freckled face. “Clearly you have not met Duke Marko then.” He said, a little too solemnly. Erik shot him a concerned look and patted the seat next to him. Charles scooted over, not liking the mood change one bit. “I have only heard of him, he has two sons correct?” Charles nodded. “What I would give to be able to punch him or his stupid rich brats in the face!” Erik replied smugly. Charles began to panic, “It must be terrible to serve them.” Erik thought that Charles was a servant. He was totally and utterly fucked. “Oh... uh, yeah, it- it does.” Charles would be lying if he said he wasn’t basically treated like a servant, but he still lived an incredibly comfortable life, he was lucky. Erik’s touch brought him back to the present. “Did they give you these..?” Oh. It seems that Erik had finally noticed the large, healing scars that covered his back. The best he could do was nod. He felt the taller boy embrace him, and suddenly he didn’t care about his scars, or the fact that he was late to the house. Erik’s scent enveloped him, skin on skin, Charles couldn’t help the blush that spread on his cheeks. He could feel Erik’s muscular body against him, breathing in sync. Charles felt grounded, safe, loved. But that didn’t last long. He quickly pulled away, panic on his face. “Shit. Shit. Shitshitshit I’m fucking dead.” As quickly as he could, he scrambled up and hastily pulled his clothes on. “I will come back. I swear. I will see you again.” And with that he was off. He wished he could’ve given Erik an explanation, or anything really, but he knew he didn’t have the time. Hoping the wind would dry out his hair, Charles sprinted back towards the house and snuck in the back. With any luck he’d have enough time to get dressed in something more proper before the Frost’s came and Kurt wouldn’t be able to punish him. As he was doing the last button on his waistcoat, he heard a knock at his door. “Come in.” He said, tugging his blazer on. Kitty’s head popped in. “The Frost’s are here.” Charles had finally got her to stop being formal around him. They were good friends and he hated being treated like he was better than her, he was not. “Thanks Kitty, how do I look?” He asked sarcastically, giving her a twirl. Kitty laughed softly and pushed him out of his room. “You need to act interested Charles, it’s your only hope at not getting hurt again.” Kitty quickly hugged him, worry evident in her face and Charles walked down the stairs. “Ah Charles my boy, there you are!” Kurt squeezed his shoulders a little too hard and Charles had to fight hard not to flinch. “Sorry I’m late, I just go out of the shower.” He said, bowing in front of Emma and her dad. Mr. Frost laughed it off. “No worries, no worries! It is good to see you Mr. Xavier, I know Emma has been looking forward to this all week.” Emma gave Charles a cheeky wink as Kurt pushed him towards her. “It was nice seeing you again Mr. Frost, come along Emma.” Charles offered her his arm and they made their way to the library. As they were leaving he heard Kurt say, “Ah, young love...”  
“So how have you been Charles dear?” Emma asked, seating herself by the fireplace. “I’m surviving.” Charles said dully, his mind had been somewhere else ever since he got back from the river. “Good. I’ve heard talk that they will announce our marriage next month at the gala and I just wanted to warn you.” Charles snapped out of his Erik-induced trance and looked up with panic in his eyes. “What?! Emma... you are aware of my... ailment.” Charles cringed, the only people who knew he was homosexual were Emma and his sister Raven, and (to his relief) they were both very accepting. “I know Charles! But what am I to do about it? We have but a month!” Emma looked as exasperated as Charles felt. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Raven popped in, a look of horror on her face. “What are you going to do?” Evidently she had overheard and was now pacing the library. Charles could almost feel the cogs in her brain turning. “What if-“


End file.
